Liquid crystal displays have been widely used as watches, electronic calculators or the like because display can be done with low power consumption. Recently, a large-sized liquid crystal display has been developed which comprises a large number of arranged display elements. This is because it is required to meet public and social needs of providing information to a large number of persons at once.
The structure of a liquid crystal display device constituting such a large-sized liquid crystal display will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
In the liquid crystal display device, sealing resin 2 is positioned around glass plates 1a and 1b to form a given gap so that liquid crystal 3 is enclosed therein. On the two glass plates 1a and 1b are formed transparent electrode leader portions 4a and 4b, and these electrode leader portions 4a and 4b are connected to a drive circuit (not shown). To both outer sides of the glass plates 1a and 1b are attached polarizing plates 5a and 5b, with which the liquid crystal display device is formed. At a light source 6 side of the polarizing plate 5b of the liquid crystal display device is attached a diffusing plate 7.
A large-sized liquid crystal display is formed with a plurality of the above-mentioned liquid crystal display devices being arranged on a plane to form a large-sized screen. FIG. 2 shows a large-sized liquid crystal display constructed in this way, wherein a large number of liquid crystal display devices 8 having the above-mentioned structure are arranged. In FIG. 2, the reference 9 is a junction between adjacent liquid crystal display devices 8, and the reference 10 is a lead wire for connecting the above-mentioned electrode leader portion 4a and 4b to the drive circuit. The side of the electrode leader portion 4a is also drawn to the side of the electrode leader portion 4b to be connected.
However, in such conventional large-sized liquid crystal display, the sealing resin 2 and the electrode leader portions 4a and 4b positioned at the junction 9 are recognized from the front (opposite to the light source 6), and therefore, it forms a frame of the liquid crystal display device 8, resulting in lattice-like lines where no display is shown being seen in the large-sized liquid crystal display. For this reason, the picture on the entire screen is difficult to see, and this has been the largest obstacle to the popularization of large-sized liquid crystal display.